Illicit
by canon twist
Summary: KakaSaku/Lemons in later chapters: Sakura is a freshman in college with hopes of finally being an object of attention. She meets Kakashi and her interest is captured. Her wish just might come true..


You're not supposed to have sex with your professor, obviously. But here he is, his hot body hovering over mine, pressed tightly against me-

And it feels so right.

Wait- let's rewind, and I'll tell you how I got into this sensual little situation with Kakashi-sensei.

-

-

Chapter 1

Your Touch, Your Scent, Makes Me Swoooon

-

-

I was putting the final touches on my dorm, trying to make it look as cozy as possible. It was kinda sad, because I have no roommate. Apparently Hinata, the girl who was supposed to room with me transferred to one of the exclusive colleges at the last minute. Still, I could use the privacy, so I guess this was a win-some lose-some situation.

Through all my previous years of education, I've always been in the shadows. I excelled academically, but when it came to looks I was always barely above average. I'm not one of those girls who obsess over their bodies and faces, but it'd be nice to be noticed. Fortunately though, my chest managed to inflate a little- excuse the crudeness- and I grew into my oversized forehead. My hair was shiny and I had finally developed some curves. This year, I'm hoping I'll actually be an object of attention to some guys. Hopefully.

I glance at the clock- 10:12. Damn. I should be in bed already so I'll be rested for the next day. I wander over to my fluffy, pink-sheeted bed, and collapse.

I was nervous and excited, and I couldn't wait for college to start.

-

-

I decided that my first class would be a breeze. English is one of my best subjects. I take a seat in the second row to the front, four chairs in. I'm always more comfortable in the middle of the classroom. It was 8:15, class would begin in five minutes.

Those minutes passed, and the professor still didn't show up. I hear giggles behind me.

"That Kakashi-sensei. My friend had him last year. She said he couldn't be on time if it cost him his life." A girl laughed. "But, she did say his looks made up for it."

I was curious about what she meant, and then another girl concurred with her.

"Totally. That's what my sister told me. She said she always stayed after class to talk to him and stuff. Hah! She so wanted to get in his pants. Or for him to get in hers, not that it made a difference."

I inwardly winced. That's pretty gross. We're all of legal age here- well most of us anyway. Those girls were probably 18, 19, but still. The age difference between them and the professor is most likely pretty impossible. I brush my hair behind my ears and tune them out. My eyes moved to the doorframe, and the person I saw there took my breath away, literally.

It was Kakashi-sensei. The teacher the girls were swooning over, and he truly was everything they said he was. He was suave, in khakis and a white button-up shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His toned, tanned arms were exposed. He had eccentric, spiky silver hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face.

And the girls swooned some more. Some sighing, some whimpering from excitement- and the boys? You could tell they were dead jealous.

"Hello class, sorry I'm late. I woke up this morning- and, well." He scanned the classroom as if he were measuring up his class. I saw his eyes linger on me for an extra second or two before he nonchalantly took a little brown book out of his pocket and placed it in a drawer on his desk. "Hn, it doesn't matter much." He looked up again, making the girls behind me giggle. Again.

"Since today's the first day of school, let's get to know each other a little better hm? How about we play a little game. I'll tell you a few things about myself, and then we'll go around the room and do the same. I'll start.

"I am Hatake Kakashi. I like reading and I dislike nonsense." He crinkled his eye and smiled. "Now's it your turn. Yes, the gentleman up front."

So we went around the room saying our names, hobbies, goals. Anything interesting. The girls obviously tried to impress Kakashi-sensei. One of the, Karin, lied and said that she loved to read too, and that she likes writing poetry and other creative fiction.

I've known her since highschool, and that's long enough for me to know that everything she said was bull.

Kakashi-sensei was standing up with his arm crossed, listening to everyone politely. It was hard to tell whether he was bored or bemused, but everyone took it as the latter.

Suddenly, it was my turn, and I saw Kakashi-sensei's expression turn to an amused one. I looked away quickly, feeling a light blush on my cheeks.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and I'm interested in medicinal studies. I want to be a doctor." I blush more profusely and lower my head. I could feel his eyes on me, and it made me uncomfortable. He shifted around, made his way to the front of his desk, and leaned onto it.

"That's interesting. You seem like a very intelligible young woman Miss Haruno." Again, I felt the heat on my cheeks. It was one of the first comments he made, and his leaning pose made him more attractive..

I nodded and turned my gaze away immediately. I mentally slapped myself, aware that I was had some inappropriate thoughts in my head. How could I think that he was attractive? I mean, he is and everything, but he's a teacher. There's plenty of cute guys I can find in my age range.

After a long hour, he assigned a small essay due the next day. We all shuffled around, getting our stuff together. I was relieved this period was over, because the thoughts I had of him were sort of weird.

The bell rings, and I put on my messenger bag and file out of the room, along with everyone else. I try not to look at him as I walk, but before I could go out the door, he puts a hand on my shoulder. I feel that area grow sensitive.

"Good luck with your classes Miss Haruno."  
He didn't say that to anyone else. And I hoped that the queasy feeling I had around him wasn't some morbid feeling of attraction.

As I walked out, I could feel his gaze on the back of my neck, still feel where his hand had been, and smell his scent.

It was nice.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter. Sorry for the little Kakashi-Sakura interaction, but I promise, things will heat up soon. The rating will change to 'M' eventually, for sensual stuff and what have you.

Please review, because I'm a little unsure about this fic.

Sorry for typos, and thank you!

canon twist.


End file.
